Ring in the New Year
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: Jack plans an important surprise for Ann on New Years Eve. A little late for a New Years fic, I know, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway. Just a light, fluffy piece.


Jack Driscoll stared blankly at the typewriter in his dingy apartment and for the thousandth time wondered why he was sitting there. He ran a hand through his dark hair and didn't bother to smooth it back out. What was the _point_! He vehemently slammed his hand down on the table, scattering a rough draft of a forgotten play. As soon as his hand landed he regretted it, however, it wasn't in his nature to be so aggressive and he didn't like the feeling.

It was New Year's Eve. There was a rare bottle of champagne on the table, a bottle that had cost Jack about half his monthly rent. It had been ridiculously overpriced, but it had been worth it. If only she was there to enjoy it with him.

Jack's feverish thoughts turned to the object of all his admiration. Ann Darrow was all that he wasn't. She was brave, resourceful…beautiful. She had managed to tame the wildest beast imaginable and feel absolute grief at its demise. She was all of that, did all of that and yet she, _she _was in love with him.

It was absolutely mind blowing.

Some of his earlier frustration slowly ebbed away as he thought about her. Throughout all his life it had been like he was been looking at the world in black and white and listening in dim, muted sounds. But then she came and the world had exploded into color and song. With her as his inspiration, he had written a countless amount of plays, some of which got picked up by a few big theaters. It wasn't much, but it was a substantial amount above nothing and had allowed him to live in relative comfort.

And Ann… His Ann had been experiencing New York in a completely new way. After Kong's death, she had faded from the world for a time. In fact he was the only person she had actually let in. But after a few months of genuine grief she had, with some coaxing and support on his part, broken out of her slump and indeed was lighting up the stage. She had been fortunate enough to land a small role in a big production and performed beautifully. Ever since, her career had bloomed and Jack had to wonder how they both had gotten so incredibly lucky during a time where good news was so scarce.

His reminiscing abruptly ended and he stared at champagne on the table, apparently lost in thought.

Her career had bloomed, and with it came a certain amount of sacrifices. He had started seeing her less and less as practice and performances had started occupying her every day, but she came home every night disheveled and cheerful, blindingly beautiful and he loved her for it.

He had gone to her early in the month, asking her to please take the night of December 31st off. It had been difficult to finagle, but she had done it and promised him she would be there. Ecstatic, Jack had started preparing for this night weeks in advance, willing everything to be perfect.

And so there he was, dressed in the best clothes he owned, his apartment the cleanest it had ever been and will ever be, the night he had planned so much shaping up beautifully… when she called.

"_Jack?"_

"_Ann, hi, are you ready? I can come pick you up. I don't want you walking outside alone."_

"_Oh Jack, you worry too much."_

"_Au contraire, I worry just the right amount. You have a knack for getting in trouble."_

"_And you have a knack for saving my life."_

**(A.N. Yes, yes I did steal that line from Spider-Man. Sorry guys, it just seemed to fit.)**

"_Anyway, are you ready?"_

"_Jack… listen… Please don't get mad. But the director's furious at last week's fiasco with the lines mix-up. He's called another mandatory rehersal."_

"_But Ann…I…" _

"_Jack I'm so sorry."_

"_I…It's alright. Good luck Ann, you'll be brilliant as always. I love you."_

Knowing that the hurt was immensely evident in his voice, he hoped Ann wouldn't take note and hurriedly hung up.

Then he stood there amid his failed romantic tryst and groaned. His shoulders slumped and he reached in his pocket. Pulling out the small box, he snapped it open and sat down, staring at the diamond ring inside.

It had cost him a small fortune and the diamond was small and the ring was merely silver, rather than gold… but it was more than he could afford. He bought it anyway, knowing that a few weeks of cutting back on necessities would be easy pay if Ann would say the one word that would succeed in making him the happiest man in the world.

Yes.

But apparently it was not meant to be. Tonight anyway. Jack snapped the box closed and looked up at the clock above the mantle.

11:59.

He stared at the clock for a full minute, after slipping the ring back into his pocket. The time ticked by slowly and he softly counted to himself as it reached the final seconds of the year.

12:00.

"Happy New Year." Jack said listlessly.

"Happy New Year to you too."

Jack spun around, a broad grin already on his face.

"Ann! You made it!" With two strides of his long legs he was at her side and he picked her up in an exuberant hug.

Ann laughed in delight when Jack started spinning her around and mock screamed, feeling safe and warm in his comforting embrace. Jack finally put her down and gazed down at her, his smile still on his face.

"You came." He said softly. At the look at the raw emotion in his eyes, Ann mentally thanked herself for telling her boss that mandatory or not she was leaving.

"You think I'd leave you? When your apartment looks like this?" She glanced around. Everything was impeccable. She continued and smiled up at him. "And you, of course, look devastatingly handsome tonight Mr. Driscoll."

Jack felt his face start to redden embarrassingly and he bowed his head a little, hoping some of his dark hair would cover the telltale red.

Jack grabbed her delicate hand in his rough one and gently led her over to the table.

"Champagne? I guess we missed toasting at midnight but…" He let the sentence trail off and Ann's blue eyes sparkled.

He poured out two glasses and Ann beamed up at him.

"To new beginnings." Then she caught his gaze and lightly lifted her glass. "And to love."

Jack felt his throat constrict a little and his heart started pounding as he fumbled with one hand in his pocket. It was now or never. Ann was looking at him expectantly.

He raised his glass with one hand and hid the ring in his other hand behind his back.

"To you, Ann. You've brightened my life more than you'll ever know." She blushed a little and then after they had both taken a sip he set down his glass and took both of her hands in one of his.

He drew in a deep breath and looked down at her. "Ann, as I said, you've changed me. And I don't want to spend another day without you. Will you please…" He awkwardly produced the ring. "Marry me?"

For a moment Ann stared in astonishment at the ring, then him, then the ring, and just when doubts were starting to creep into his mind she surprised him by throwing herself at him.

Surprised and caught off balance, Jack fell backwards onto the couch and let out an gasp as the air was knocked out of him for a moment.

On top of him, Ann was smiling and contentedly laid her head on his chest.

"Yes, Jack Driscoll." She lifted her head and kissed him. His stomach dropped to somewhere around his feet as her lips touched his and he was smiling despite her lips on his.

She started giggling slightly and Jack pulled her more firmly on top of him as her stretched out on the couch.

"This is a very compromising position Jack." He kissed her neck. "And you're being very forward."

Jack looked up lazily. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ann smiled and kissed him. "Not particularly, no."

"Good. I love you Ann Darrow."

* * *

Ok this was a random plot that wrote itself. Seriously. I just wrote the first line "Jack Driscoll stared blankly at the typewriter in his dingy apartment and for the thousandth time wondered why he was sitting there." Without any idea why he was staring blankly or what he was sitting there for, hehe. So this is light and fluffy and all my characters were probably OUT of character… oh I hope the weren't…. I fear I might have wandered a little off course there at the end…. Anyway, my rambling aside. I hope you enjoyed it and please review with any comments or constructive criticism you may have, it's what keeps me going. 


End file.
